The Ed Knights Begin
by Tario Ed
Summary: When a new gang increases crime rates and violence in Peach Creek the Eds decide to take matters into their own hands, Part 1 of the Trilogy of the Ed Knights. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**The Ed Knights Begin**

**A/N: Please review. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Ed, Edd and Eddy were watching the news.

"This is so boring Sockhead." Eddy said

"Eddy it is important that we keep up with the events that is happening in our world." Edd said defending himself.

The news then something that caught their attention

"_In other news crime rate in Peach Creek has increase by 25% in the last 3 months_. _Yesterday the Tangeze comic company's factory was burnt by a gang_." The TV said

The TV showed the factory burning and a group of people with jackets with red phoenixes on them

"!" Ed exclaimed

"Why do you care about a stupid factory?"

"That is where all my comics are made." Ed shouted as he showed the Tangeze logo on one of the comics."

"_The police call this group 'The Red Phoenix and now for the weather."_

" I am disgusted that people are suffering because of others people's immoral actions." Edd said disgustedly

" Yeah, yeah Sockhead I'm going to my house. It is getting late." Eddy said

"Bye Double D. I'm going to watch the 'Night of the mutated zombies' on my brand new HD TV!" Ed said with extreme excitement.

The two Eds left the house and left towards their house. The Eds did their evening routines and fell asleep

Next morning

Eddy is running towards Ed's house. He noticed that the door was wide open. He walked in and saw "POLICE DO NOT CROSS" tape around the living room. The whole living room was a mess and it was something. Eddy couldn't put his finger on it. Eddy then proceeded to the kitchen where saw Edd comforting his friend Ed.

"What's with you, why is there police in your house?" Eddy asked

"They stole it EDDY!" Ed exclaimed

"Stole what?" Eddy questioned

"Eddy," Edd decided to step in "Last night people burgled Ed's family High Definition Television."

"WHAT!" Eddy came to realise.

At that moment a police officer walked in followed by crying Sarah and sorrowful Jimmy

"My team and I have come to a conclusion that we believe this is the work of the Red Phoenix," The officer announced "We have scanned the perimeter and we are now leaving. Find anything to help this case come to the police station."

Sarah and Jimmy sat down around the table.

"The TV that my parents spent ages to buy with the money that they have been saving up for GONE!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"There, there Sarah." Jimmy said comforting his friend.

"Gentlemen I can't sit around while the area that I grew up in is ruined by some hooligans." Edd said to Ed and Eddy

"YEAH!" Ed agreed

"We need to do something." Edd said

"What are we doing to do we are just KIDS! Plus it is no skin of my nose." Eddy said

"EDDY!" Edd shouted "Matters in our community is everyone's concern. We need to do our part."

"Yeah, yeah let start today's scam at your house." Eddy said

"Why my house?" Edd questioned

"And ruin the plot." Eddy replied "Let's go."

The Eds walk towards Edd's house where they prepare for the scam.

17:00 Edd's yard

After hours making a scam the Eds popped out of the door holding jugs of lemonade. They were at the stand which says "Ed-monade." They looked for their 'pigeons' and quickly located them on the street.

"LEMONADE! 25 cents!" Eddy exclaimed.

As soon as he said this the sun began to set. All the kids went passed the stand and into their houses.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, THE LEMONADE IS THIS WAY!" Eddy shouted.

"Perhaps they are frightened by the darkness. Not the darkness itself but what comes out of the darkness." Edd said "I suggest we leave."

Edd dashed to the door of his house.

"Wait up Double D!" Ed shouted chasing his friend.

"Guys come back!" Eddy shouted.

Suddenly a boy around four years older than Eddy arrived. He had jet black hair, pale skin but something about his jacket made Edd terrified. The jacket had red phoenix on it.

"Can I have some lemonade?" The boy said.

"Sure," Eddy said as was pouring the lemonade. "That's 25 cents."

The boy looked to his right and saw Ed with a terrified and Edd dialling on the phone.

"Who are those two?" He asked

"They are my friends. They are worried about a gang called Red Phoenix." He said stubbornly.

"The boy looked at Edd. He reached for his and took out a knife and stabbed Eddy the side. He then made a run for it holding lemonade.

"EDDY!" Shouted Edd as he ran to Eddy who was coming unconscious

"Eddy" Edd said crying.

**A/N: Good start, bad start please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The acceptation

Sunday

Eddy woke up on a hospital bed surrounded by the kids of Peach Creek.

"EDDY!" They all said in unison as they began to gather around.

"Are you Okay dude?" Nazz asked

"Yeah I guess." Eddy replied.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Edd said holding a polystyrene cup with hot chocolate and a muffin. "I got you this from the café." Edd handed the muffin and the hot chocolate.

A nurse walked in holding a clipboard.

"Edward you will be here for another four days." The nurse announced.

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed

"As we try to extract the tip of the knife out of your side." The nurse continued

Eddy's joy was short lived.

"Now Edward needs to rest." The nurse said.

Everyone began leaving.

"Hey Double D. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Eddy called to his friend.

"Why not," Double D replied as he moved closer to his friend.

"I'm in." Eddy whispered.

"I beg your pardon." Edd asked.

"I want to teach those _Phoenix _guys a lesson." Eddy said angrily.

"Really?" Edd said.

"Yeah," Eddy replied. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Patience Eddy." Edd said as he left the room.

"So what did he ask?" Ed asked his friend.

"He is in." Edd said quietly

"WOHO! THE ED KNIGHTS ARE BORN!"

"SHHH!" Edd said as they were heading towards the exit.

Ed was still grinning.

Monday to Thursday

The school was a lot quieter over these days due to Eddy's absence. The cul-de-sac kids sort of miss being scammed every now and then and hoped that Eddy would return safety

Friday at school

Eddy return to school and was greeted with all the girls hanging out with him saying 'Eddy you're so brave.' Even teachers who Eddy hates were hanging with him. At the end of school Eddy meet Ed at the corner the Eds wait for each other to go home.

"Where's Sockhead." Eddy asked his tall friend.

"Let's go Eddy." Ed said as he began.

"Hey where are we going lumpy?" Eddy said as Ed stopped at a bush.

Ed looked around and jumped into the bush.

"HEY MONOBROW!" Eddy exclaimed as he jumped into the bush.

It revealed a slide that Eddy was sliding on then he arrived at a big room with computers and armours. Ed and Edd arrived in front of them.

"WELCOME TO THE EDCAVE!" Edd exclaimed

"The WHAT cave!" Eddy puzzled

A/N: Sorry for it to be short. Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission 1

Edd had finished giving Eddy a tour of the Edcave.

"Last and definitely not least…" Edd said introducing three armoured suits "…Wala!"

They were three suits. One of them had long mask and was bigger than all of them. This was Ed's. One of them looked more complicated than the rest and came with a helmet that looks like Edd's hat. This was Edd's. The last was the smallest of them all. This was Eddy's.

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed

"Yes these will be suits that we will protect Peach Creek with from the Red Phoenix." Edd replied

"So when's our first mission." Eddy asked eagerly.

"Not yet Eddy, we need practice and perfect using our suites." Edd replied

_2 hours later_

The Eds have sort of mastered using they suit. Suddenly a high pitched _BLEEP_ noise went off.

"What is THAT?" Eddy asked as he covered his ears.

"It is the stress alert." Edd answered as he ran to a large monitor with a large keyboard.

The monitor was red with write writing saying 'Stress Alert.' He pressed a button and it revealed a video. They were for teens with the red phoenix logo on their jackets. All of them were holding red baseball bat and one of them was hitting a blue teddy bear with the bat. The video then showed Jimmy.

"GIVE MR YUM YUM BACK YOU BULLIES!" Jimmy cried.

"What are gonna do!" Replied one of them.

"ED KNIGHTS TO THE RESCUE!" Ed exclaimed

On the Street

Jimmy was trying to get his precious bear that Sarah brought for him.

"Give the boy back his bear." Eddy said in a different voice

"Or what blood!" One of them said. At this point Jimmy move away and hid behind a bush.

"This pussy won't do nothing!" Another one said.

"Okay boys, let's teach them a lesson." Eddy said.

The Ed Knights began running towards the group of red phoenixes.

Edd took out a Taser gun and fired it at one of the members causing them to collapse on the ground. Meanwhile Ed head-butted another member causing him to be knocked out cold, Eddy was struggling to fight two people as they kept hitting him with their baseball bats. Eddy got hit on the chin and spat blood.

"Need help Eddy?" Edd asked Eddy while he was tying up the two teens.

"NO!" Eddy exclaimed until he got hit in the face by a baseball bat then by another baseball bat. "FINE!"

Edd his Taser and fired it at one of the members him to collapse. The last member turned around and dashed towards Edd but a bolt of the blue Edd punched him in the face and tasered him. Edd helped Eddy up.

"Thanks sockhead!" Eddy said

"That's what friends are for ." Edd replied

Eddy noticed Jimmy in the bush. He picked up Mr Yum Yum and give it to him.

"Thank you." Jimmy said before he turned around ran. "Sarah!"

"Good job boys." Eddy commented " Let's get the police."

"Already call Eddy." Ed said

Suddenly loud siren are held from down the road.

"RUN!" The Eds said in unison.

A/N **WAS THIS A GOOD CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mission 2: The Gun trade

Saturday morning

The Eds were at Edd's house watching the news.

"_Yesterday 4 gang members of the 'Red Phoenix' were arrested after they were found tied to a pole." _The TV said.

"CAUSE OF THE ED KNIGHTS!" Ed exclaimed.

"So when's next mission Sockhead." Eddy asked

"Tonight according towards my intelligence," Edd confirmed "Follow me gentlemen."

The Eds went up the stairs and arrived at the laundry shoots.

"Follow my lead gentlemen." Edd said as he jumped into his laundry shoots follow by his friends and they instantly arrived at the Edcave. Edd walk to the large monitor.

"Listen to this telephone conversation carefully gentlemen." Edd said as he pressed a button.

"_Hello." Voice 1 said_

"_Hi it's Henry." Voice 2 said_

"_Henry Toro?" Voice 1 asked_

"_Yes," Voice 2 replied "So is the deal still on."_

"_Yes."_

"_Same place?"_

"_At Broad Lane, yes."_

"_Same time?"_

"_Yes at 7."_

"_Okay, you better not let me down."_

"_I won't."_

"_See you at 7."_

"I searched the police database for a 'Henry Toro' and I found this guy." Edd said as he pressed another button revealing a whole fact file on Henry Toro. "He is 21 and he joined the Red Phoenix 4 months ago after he was released from imprisonment."

"So let's kick some more but!" Eddy said.

7pm-Broad Lane, Peach Creek

A lorry turned right into the road and stopped in front of a black BMW. 5 people got out of the car. Four of them wore black hoodies holding hand machine guns and the other was Henry Toro.

"Show me the goods." Henry Toro said.

The lorry opened the shutter revealing the cargo. They were loads and loads of guns.

"These guns better be silenced!" Henry added.

He picked up a pistol.

"If the gun is quiet, I give you the money. If they aren't, I take your life." Henry said as the hooded gunmen were loading their weapons.

Henry was about to fire… until… they were ambushed by three figures in black.

"Ed, take care of the gunmen." Eddy said.

"Roger Eddy."

"Double D the goods," Eddy said "I'll take care of Henry."

"Come let's go!" Henry said.

In a breeze Henry punched and kicked Eddy to the ground. Before He could deliver the final blow Edd tasered Henry.

"Thanks again Sockhead." Eddy said

"You're welcome." Edd replied

Meanwhile the gunmen were lined up ready to shoot Ed.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

They started shooting at the target but every bullet fired just flicked off his chest. He walked towards them and head-bashed them, suddenly police sirens filled the air. The Knights left until one of the gunmen.

"Wait." He groaned "Who are you?"

"WE ARE THE ED KNIGHTS." Eddy replied. He left just as police arrived.

A/N: Good or bad, tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay but I Had a long history project.

Chapter 5: Reception

The Eds were at Edd's house watching TV

'_And now for the news.' _The TV said. For the first the Eddy was excited to watch it.

'_Hello I'm Jonny Williams and here is the top story. Five more members of the Red Phoenix have been arrested on Broad Lane yesterday. One of the members called Henry Toro said a group of people wearing black armour defeated them. According to Henry Toro the group is called The Ed Knights.' _said the man on TV. Ed and Eddy cheered as they mentioned Ed Knights.

Unknown place, Peach Creek

"I HATE THOSE BLASTED ED KNIGHTS!" A man said as he turned off the TV as it was showing the news.

"Don't worry Sir, they are nothing compared to your greatness "Said a 14 year old boy with a black jacket with a red phoenix on it.

"Your right!" the man replied "And I have the best plan to get those pains in the ass."

The EdCave 5 pm

"There is Red Phoenix meeting at midnight in the Lemonbrook Gag Factory." Edd announced.

"Ahh come on!" Eddy moaned

"What is the meeting on Double D?" Ed asked

"They are talking about controlling a new district."

"A district is a town in this state like Peach Creek or Lemonbrook or Lime bay." Edd explained.

"But they must be like 30 people at this meeting." Eddy said "AND WE CAN'T FIGHT 30 MEN!"

"Who send we would fight them." Edd replied.

Lemonbrook Gag Factory 11:58

The factory was like a magnet. Hooded men sneaked into it for the special meeting. Inside the factory they were chair each side of a conveyer belt.

"Now this meeting is now in session." said a man with a black suit with a red phoenix on the chest area.

"Now originally this meeting was about taking over Lemonbrook," Said the man "But Marloni says that there is another issue more important."

"Who's Marloni Sockhead." Eddy asked as the Eds were on top of roof watching the meeting using a monitor.

"Marloni is the leader of the Red Phoenix." Edd replied.

"We need to get rid of a pest." The man said "THE ED KNIGHTS!"

The crowd cheered at the these words.

"Marloni knew that these pests will be in our presence so we have men with mini guns surrounding this factory."

Everyone ducked as bullets started filling the air.

"We NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." Eddy said holding his ears.

Suddenly the factory exploded. Edd opened his eyes and saw a pile of rubble. He looked 360 degrees and his friends lying unconscious. The air was filled with police sirens.

"What am I GOING TO DO!" Edd exclaimed

"Need help." Said a boy in the darkness

A/N: Sorry about the shortness. Pleased review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the delay, had a lot of homework to do.

Chapter 6: Enter Ninjo Part 1

"Who are you?" Edd questioned.

"I'm Ninjo," The boy said. "I believed you're the Ed Knights."

"Yes we are," Said Edd "So are you going to help us or what."

Ninjo plants several mines around the pile of rubble. He detonated the mines causing the rubble into the ground and in the sewers.

"Thanks Ninjo." Edd said gratefully.

"Aaah, my aching back," Eddy woke up. "Who's he?"

"He's Ninjo. He helped us escape from the authorities." Edd said

"Hello Ninja guy!" Ed said surprising Eddy.

"Where'd you come from?" Eddy said

"Blame MY PARENTS." Ed said

"Anyway, I would like to stay but I've got other fish to fry." Ninjo said as he got a smoke pellet from his pocket.

"Wait, who are…?" Edd said as Ninjo threw the smoke pellet and vanished "You."

Monday 7 am

The Eds woke up and did their normal routines but this time they watch the News

"_In other News Peach Creek's crime rate has dropped by10%. Crime experts think it is partly because of the Ed Knights." _

The Eds faces smiled on hearing this.

"_But they now think it is because of a new superhero called Ninjo."_

The Eds were disappointed.

Unknown Place

"It's bad enough I have to deal with the Ed Knights but now with this guy!" Marloni

"Don't worry sir; according to our resources The Ed Knights are located in the suburban cul-de-sacs of Peach Creek."

"Perfect," Marloni said with an evil smile "Send out all of our best members. Burn down everything until they find the real trio."

"Yes sir." Said the teenager as he walked off.

Peach Creek Jr High School 8:56 pm

The Eds were at their lockers preparing themselves for first period.

"I can't believe that Ninjo guy is stealing our glory. Who the heck does he think is?" Eddy moaned

"According to the newspaper he has stopped bank robberies, vandalism and many more helpful actions." Edd replied

Suddenly the bell rang loudly and the Eds headed to their first lesson which was Geography.

9:30 am

The Eds were in boring Geography until a bolt the blue the Principal shouted into the intercom

"Students we are under attack we are under…" Suddenly a gun shot was heard in the background and everyone feared the worst.

The door was bolted open by kid with the Red Phoenix logo on his jacket that was holding a machine gun.

"Alright everyone out." The teenager said as everyone was scared

"Wait a second." Eddy said. "You are the one who stabbed me."

"Yes you're a genius." The kid teenager said "By the way the lemonade was delicious."

Suddenly the teen shot some random kid 5 times in the chest making everyone more scared

"Let that be an example if you don't co-operate ," The kid said "By the way I'm Jason."

A/N : Good chapter or bad chapter tell me and review


End file.
